Flashback!
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Terkadang, terlibat lagi dengan masa lalu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan melakukan perjalanan yang dapat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia rindukan dimasa lalu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, perjalanannya kali ini membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mau berdamai dan memulai lagi dengan masa lalunya /ChanBaek ver!/ Genderswitch GS/RnR Please!


_**Chanyeol POV**_

Pernah melakukan perjalanan untuk mengenang masa lalu?

Untuk mengenang seseorang yang dulu sempat ada disampingmu?

Ketika kau merindukan seseorang, cobalah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pernah kau lakukan bersamanya dulu.

Aku juga begitu.

Setelah dua tahun aku berpisah dengannya. Entahlah—dihari ke 698 setelah dia pergi, aku... mulai merindukannya.

Hahaha. Menggelikan memang jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang konyol ini mulai kacau saat mendengar bahwa dia telah kembali.

Seseorang dimasa laluku yang... Manis.

Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat saat-saat bersamanya. Tapi dilain waktu, aku malah terluka karena tahu dia tidak lagi disisiku.

Yah—aku masih mencintainya. Sangat.

Dan aku mulai gila saat pikiranku kembali pada waktu-waktu milik kami.

Aku merindukannya. Bagaimana cara dia tersenyum, tertawa—bahkan menangis.

Aku merindukan pelukannya. Sentuhannya.

Dia membuatku gila karena merindukannya.

Dalam sekejap merubah seseorang yang konyol sepertiku menjadi sosok workaholic—pendiam, dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Terkadang, aku selalu berpikir untuk berlari kembali padanya. Tapi, alasan di masa lalu mengikatku untuk diam dan hanya melihat.

Tapi saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia telah kembali—aku tidak bisa...

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ya, aku datang... Dan melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Dan sialnya, aku jadi semakin merindukannya.

Jadi, aku melakukan sebuah perjalanan yang dapat mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku menghela nafas, mengarahkan pandanganku pada pemandangan kota yang siang ini mendung.

Persis seperti hari itu.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika bayangan dia yang tersenyum padaku hari itu terlintas.

Senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat, dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya detik itu juga.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi bus. Tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu memejamkan mata.

_Hei, kuharap hari ini aku bisa menikmati masa laluku bersamamu dengan baik._

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**EXO © SMEnt**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun milik Tuhan.

_**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

_**A/N : **__Fict ini sudah pernah dipublish sebelumnya diarchive Naruto dengan pair NaruHina. Typo(s), Oneshot, ngebut, SadFluff yang nggak sadfluff(?), KISSING SCENE!, cerita pasaran._

_**R**__omance__**/D**__r__ama_

_**Rated T+ (For kissing scene)**_

_**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

—

.

Seseorang duduk disamping kursi Chanyeol tepat beberapa detik setelah pria itu memejamkan mata.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang dengan balutan dress sewarna bunga sakura.

Gadis dengan mata hazel itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku ikut duduk disini ya?"

Chanyeol terlihat tersentak mendengar suara lembut itu lalu sontak membuka matanya.

Dia tampak sangat terkejut, dan kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tergagap.

"Te-tentu sa... ja."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu berterimakasih. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memandangi gadis cantik disampingnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

Wajahnya agak bersemu saat sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya.

Gadis cantik itu menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel miliknya kemudian, namun saat dia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang disampingnya—dia berbalik membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung kelabakan, dia segera merubah arah wajahnya kebawah.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun..." Gadis itu tersenyum saat mengucapkan namanya. "Kau tidak perlu gugup, tenang saja..."

Chanyeol tertegun, menatap sekali lagi gadis itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Eung... Kau?" Baekhyun kali ini bertanya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi tergagap. Dia terlihat agak kebingungan—dan gugup.

"Eung Cha-Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepala bersurai coklatnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dia bingung.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian, dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sangat cantik.

Membuat Chanyeol terhenyak karena dia merasa debaran ini sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

.

—

.

Chanyeol terlihat gugup pada gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Gadis itu kini tengah menebar senyum kearah kolam ikan sambil terus melempar makanan untuk ikan-ikan itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat dia turun dari bus dengan ragu lalu pergi ke air mancur di tengah taman kota, tapi ternyata gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu juga ikut turun dan pergi ketempat yang sama dengannya.

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya dengan sebungkus makanan ikan dan memberi ikan-ikan di kolam air mancur itu makanan dengan tenang.

Membuat Chanyeol hanya terpaku memperhatikannya.

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, tangannya masih sibuk menyebarkan makanan ikan.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap ditanya pun sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menjawab dengan ragu...

"...sudah lama sejak terakhir aku datang kemari." Chanyeol terlihat kikuk.

Baekhyun membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku, dia hanya bisa membalas Baekhyun dengan senyum hambarnya.

Baekhyun memegang pagar pembatas air mancur yang dingin. Hening yang cukup lama, dan keduanya terlihat menikmati keadaan itu.

Chanyeol juga terlihat demikian. Dia tampak mulai santai akibat keheningan yang terjadi.

Chanyeol diam-diam menoleh, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memandang sendu kearah depan. Rambut pirangan miliknya terlihat lembut dimainkan angin.

Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan helaian itu.

Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena pemikiran aneh yang merasuki dirinya.

Baekhyun tertawa lembut seperti menyadari tingkah konyol yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dan tawa itu tanpa sadar telah membuat hati seseorang sejuk mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, kali ini dia menyelipkan anak rambut yang sejak tadi menggoda Chanyeol kebelakang telinga bertindiknya. Chanyeol melihatnya langsung bernafas lega—entahlah.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak begitu segugup tadi, malah yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah tersenyum penuh arti. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memainkan kerikil yang berada disekitar kakinya lalu menjawab dengan jujur,

"Karena aku... merindukan seseorang?" Kemudian wajah tampan itu bersemu samar.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut, dia dengan cepat menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang sedang bertingkah malu-malu, sangat imut. Lalu, wajah Baekhyun terpaku—terlihat seperti... terpesona?

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu malah ikut menunduk dan menoreh senyum malu yang sama.

Lagi-lagi keduanya mempersilahkan keheningan mendampingi mereka.

Mereka hanya diam sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa ada alasan yang tersirat.

Sampai—

_Tes..._

Chanyeol mendongkak saat sesuatu jatuh dan membasahi kepalanya. Dia mengusap air yang baru jatuh itu lalu bergumam,

"Hujan..."

Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, merasakan air yang jatuh menyapa telapak tangannya.

Dia mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar..."

Awalnya hanya setetes... dua tetes... tiga tetes... lalu—semakin banyak.

Hingga hujan benar-benar turun mengeroyoki mereka berdua.

Terdengar Baekhyun yang memekik senang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari.

...Mereka berlari ke sebuah gereja terdekat untuk berteduh.

Keduanya sampai dan menepi dengan terus berpegangan tangan.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus tertawa dengan lepas entah karena hal apa, padahal baju mereka sudah dalam keadaan setengah basah.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang satu lagi dan menggenggam keduanya hingga keduanya berhadapan. Mereka saling melempar senyuman lebar sambil terus menstabilkan nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berhenti tertawa, dia kemudian hanya tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa rambut panjang Baekhyun yang basah dan menempel disebagian wajah gadis itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, seperti menikmati jemari Chanyeol yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya untuk menyingkirkan rambut.

"Mau mengenang _masa lalu_?" Chanyeol berucap pelan, menawarkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun bahkan memang sangat menginginkannya. Bukannya menjauh, tangan Chanyeol malah kembali ke pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya balas tersenyum cantik sambil mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui.

Gadis Byun itu membuka matanya dan memandang sendu tepat pada iris coklat didepannya. Dia menjawab—berbisik pelan, berbisik

"Aku mau..."

Wajah Chanyeol melembut, dia menempatkan tangannya yang lain dipipi gadis itu, hingga kini wajah Baekhyun benar-benar dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik wajah Baekhyun hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Chanyeol meraih bibir gulali gadis itu untuk bibirnya. Dia menyesap bibir gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut.

Menggunakan hidungnya untuk menyesap aroma strawberry itu lekat-lekat.

Menikmati bagaimana kegiatan ini terjadi membuat hati keduanya menghangat.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat posesif. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada gadis yang ada dipelukannya ini.

Dia ingin gadis ini tahu bahwa dia... merindukannya... Sangat merindukannya.

Baekhyun mencengkram baju dibagian dada Chanyeol dengan erat, dia nyaris kehabisan nafas. Pria itu sangat mengerti jadi dia segera memisahkan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang terengah. Mengusap pipi gadis itu lagi dengan sayang.

Mata coklat itu memandang sendu iris hazel didepannya. Mereka hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Kembali kesisiku _lagi_, ya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berair. Dia semakin terharu saat Baekhyun memberikan anggukannya sebagai jawaban pasti.

Lalu, mereka kembali berciuman.

Kali ini, sangat lama.

Bahkan sampai hujan diluar sana berhenti dan langit berubah menggelap, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Merengkuh satu sama lain.

Hingga setelah waktu yang panjang, keduanya sepakat untuk menjauhkan diri.

Baekhyun memeluk _kekasih lamanya_ dengan erat. Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalasnya.

Tentu saja... Bagaimana bisa dia menolak sentuhan dari gadis yang bahkan nyaris membuatnya gila karena rindu?

Gadis yang mengisi hatinya selama empat tahun—dua tahun bersama, dan dua tahun perpisahan.

Gadis yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya, gadis terdepan yang menempati posisi dihatinya, gadis yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya.

Juga—gadis pemilik dari nama yang selalu dia selipkan dalam do'a-nya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Perempuan yang mampu menarik seluruh atensinya sebagai pria memuja.

Ya—sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah gadis yang membuat Chanyeol sinting.

Byun Baekhyun—mantan kekasihnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa saat mereka bertemu tadi, mereka bersikap seolah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka hanya ingin semuanya mengalir seperti masa lalu.

Mereka melakukan itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berdamai. Berdamai dengan keegoisan mereka, berdamai dengan rasa sakit mereka, berdamai untuk kejujuran hati mereka. Melupakan kesalahpahaman di masa lalu.

Membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti _hari itu _dan memulainya dengan cerita yang baru.

Karena Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tahu, memulai dengan alasan yang sama namun akhir cerita yang berbeda bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Karena... _Flashback _untuk membuat hatimu jujur bukan berarti kita akan membuat kesalahan yang sama, kan?

Kau hanya perlu mencoret kesalahan dan menggaris bawahi apa yang perlu diperbaiki!

.

Flashback

.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan pelan, memaksa gadis yang duduk dipangkuannya ini untuk lebih merapat padanya.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya supaya lidahnya dapat mudah menyelinap masuk kedalam rongga Baekhyun lalu membelit lidah gadis itu dengan gemas.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat tangan Chanyeol yang lain mengusapi garis punggungnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari Chanyeol, pemuda itu seperti kehilangan. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun yang terengah dan wajahnya sudah berubah padam, Chanyeol malah terkekeh.

"Kita masih sedang bernostalgia, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman aneh.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dia sibuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan heran, agak takut juga.

"Kau ingat apa yang dulu kita lakukan setelah kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, dan tak lama kemudian—dia merona.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia tahu kalau Baekhyun ingat.

Mungkin sangat mengingatnya malah.

"Kemana, hum?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"A-apar... Apartmenmu..." cicit Baekhyun, sangaaat pelan.

Kemudian, Chanyeol mengukir seringaian bahagia.

"Gotcha! Ayo kita pergi!"

.

—

.

Fin!

.

_._

_._

_._

Kangen sama reviewer screenplays~ jadi aku kembaliii! Kali ini aku bawa oneshot sederhana yg sebelumnya pernah aku publish dengan versi NaruHina di archive Naruto. Aku kepikiran ini terus karena menurutku ketika aku buat ff ini aku juga inget sm ChanBaek. Meski gaje, semoga suka ya.

REVIEW


End file.
